The Devils Redemption
by NatalyaShae
Summary: "You will be stepping into your death!" Amenadiel snaps back, choking with emotion he didn't know he could feel for this particular brother. Lucifer stares at him for a moment. Lucifer smiles."Be at peace, brother, all is well" and just like that, Amenadiel collapses. (Lucifer decides to stand against his mother as she goes to kill God) Good God. Good Lucifer. Worried brothers


Amenadiel watches as Lucifer puts on his old armor. The Armor of the Archangels; armor or which that the old Spartans modeled their own armor after. Lucifer's armor had always stood out. While the other Archangels fashioned their armor of golds and silvers, Lucifer had been black with gold trimming. Each Archangel had a sign given unto them by their father; and on each right breast plate, the mark was displayed. Amenadiel swallows as the last piece of armor was strapped on, a spear long since forgotten, fashioned to Lucifer's back.

Lucifer met his brothers gaze. His kept his emotions in check. When he had once told the Detective that she had an odd habit of bringing out the Angel in him, he had meant that quite literally. Lucifer took a deep breath. War was on the horizon- two if he wanted to be technical.

"Do you really think mum could get past the gates?" Amenadiel questions again. Lucifer sighs.

"Ashera, the goddess of creation, mother to all Angels, get past a little old gate only protected by Uriel and little old Saint Peter, with over a thousand disobedient demons?" Lucifer chose to respond with sarcasm. Lucifer was not pleased. His mother had used both himself and Amenadiel to gain access to the pieces of Azreal's blade, which she had somehow stolen, to get into the Silver City. How she actually planned on getting up there with her little Army of Demons unnoticed, Lucifer didn't know.

"They will think you are with her, and try to strike you down as well. Maybe you shouldn't go." Amenadiel says, stepping forward. He could not offer himself for his wings were…weren't able to fly. Lucifer picks up his old helmet and held it in his hands. He scoffs before tossing it over his shoulder.

"Not the first time" Lucifer responds. Looking at himself in a mirror, Lucifer eyes his uniform. Even after all this time, he looked the same except despite being immortal, he didn't seem as young as he used to. The scars that were hardly visible to the naked eye seem much more prudent when they were bared for any to see. Celestials would be able to see them if they looked, but the only ones that had been prominent had been when he had Maze cut off his wings, which since he got them back somehow, were no longer there.

"Lucifer-" Lucifer holds up his hand, cutting his brother off.

"You're mother Henning, stop." Lucifer snaps.

"You will be stepping into your death!" Amenadiel snaps back, choking with emotion he didn't know he could feel for this particular brother. Lucifer stares at him for a moment. Amenadiel tenses as Lucifer walks up to him and holds up his finger to his forehead. Amenadiel frowns, confused. Lucifer smiles.

"Be at peace, brother, all is well" and just like that, Amenadiel collapses.

"Ah, never gets old" Lucifer grins, but slowly it slid from his face. His mother was going to wage her own personal war in Heaven. Her intentions to kill his father and take over Heaven would have been laughable had she not had Azrael's blade that could actually kill his father. Every time he thought about, Lucifer felt energy rise in him. He couldn't quite place it. It was a feeling, but it was so foreign to him. Lucifer sighs. He was going there to stop his mother, by all means necessary. She was stronger than him. She rivaled his father in terms of raw power. But Lucifer wasn't rumored to be second to his father for nothing. When he had Maze cut off his wings, he'd lost a significant amount of power, but now he had them back…

0.0

Ashera laughs. She was happy. Sons and daughter's she has not seen in so long surround her and her army. The fact that they were armed and were trying to stop her did not deter her. Her Army, mixed with Demons and very few of her Fallen sons, made way for her to come to the Throne room. Her Husband sat calmly on his throne and did not even acknowledge her. Ashera felt fury rise in her.

"What's the matter dear, no 'welcome home'?" Ashera asks sweetly.

o.o

Lucifer ignores his siblings startles gasp at seeing him, dodging their attempts to attack him. He did not engage any of them except to block their weapons and move on. He tore threw the Demons like butter. Many of them had merely frozen in terror at seeing him. Lucifer had kept up his guise of before he had fallen, only using Hellfire in his eyes, to keep track of the battle better. Some of the Demons tried to flee when they saw him, only to be struck down by one of his siblings. He did not mind; they would all die anyhow. He didn't tolerate betrayal or disobedience.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Michaels voice gets Lucifer's attention. Michael didn't attack, choosing instead to run beside him. If Michael was honest, he was curious and wary. His brother did not seem to be with their mother nor the brigade of Demons that follows their mother, which he got when Lucifer was killing his own Demons and looking none to pleased to see any of them. Watching him engage in their fellow siblings made Michael also come to the conclusion that his brother was in a hurry. Which is why Michael decided to run alongside his brother, knowing his brother would not spare him but a moment unless he chose to fight for it. After their last battle, excuse Michael if he was not in a hurry to do so.

"Michael" Lucifer greets, a little bitter, but also something else.

"Samael" Michael echoes back, making Lucifer flinch.

"I go by Lucifer now" Lucifer states.

"Why would you go by your title rather than your name?" Michael asks. Lucifer doesn't reply and Michael decides not press the matter.

"Why are you here? You are forbidden" Michael asks.

"I'm aware." Lucifer utters quietly, "But I came to stop mother"

"Have you true fear that she will be able to actually harm Father?" Michael asks, making it seem as if it were absurd, which it was.

"Michael," Lucifer says seriously, "She has Azrael's Blade" and that snapped Michael to the seriousness to the situation.

"To whom are you loyal, S-Lucifer?" Michael demands, his blade drawn, ready to strike down his brother again if needed. Lucifer let his eyes flicker to life with Hellfire, pieces of his guise fading to reveal raw red skin.

"Be careful to whom you speak, brother, I am not merciful"

"You are wrathful," Michael agrees back with a deep growl, "Which is why I ask. You know not forgiveness, nor mercy as you say. Father has thrown you from Grace. I've no disillusionment that you'd-"

"Silence!" Lucifer snaps, his tone taking on his old role as Archangel, second only Father.

"Do you think that I would rebel against father a second time!?" Lucifer snaps after a moment. He and Michael were easily pushing their way through hords of demons, slaughtering them without thought, and keeping a steady place. They were just coming up on the Throne room. It made Lucifer's heart beat harder against his chest. Entering heaven had been nerve racking enough, entering his Fathers throne room, a place in which many thought he tried to seek for himself…and then seeing his father in person once more after everything.

"I didn't think you'd do so the first time!" Michael growls, betrayal thick in his voice. Lucifer opens his mouth to snap back but was cut off by a rage filled roar and power building up. Lucifer darts ahead and slams into the throne room in time to-

o.o

Lucifer struggles to breath. For a moment everyone is frozen. He stood before his mother blocking her blade from his father. Lucifer thought there was some bad sense of irony here, but chose to ignore it. The blade, Azrael's, pierced the left side of his torso. Lucifer met his mothers angered face. He didn't see betrayal though. His mother knew that he was never loyal to her. Too much bad blood, he supposed. Lucifer shifted, breaking his mothers hold on her blade before kicking her in the chest to get her away for a moment. Lucifer growls as he struggles to stay upright.

"This was my favorite shirt as well" Lucifer grumbles weakly, staring at the blood soaking it. He grips the blade handle and goes to yank it out. A hand stops him before he can though. Lucifer follows the arm up and sees his father. For a moment, they meet each other's gaze. No more is his father using some shabby man looking vessel. Instead, he stands only a little taller than Lucifer himself. They were of similar build. His father slightly broader. His fathers hair was dark brown but his eyes- unlike Lucifer's own- were a golden hazel color. Lucifer felt himself swallow. His father power radiating for all to feel. Why he ever tried to stand himself against his father he couldn't remember. Sure he had wanted free will but after all these eons Lucifer couldn't actually remember what tipped him over. Which was sort of odd if he truly thought about it because he had near perfect memory. If he looked at his mother's face, he could feel a foreign sense of hate and rage that he couldn't quite bring himself to feel when he looked at his father. In fact, all he was feeling was a great since of loss. But a lingering sense of love he's told himself countless times that he no longer felt for his father...yet here they were. Him, standing in a place he was forbidden. a place he had called home... shielding his father from his mother's blade that could have actually killed God himself. He was going to die either way, either by his mother hand or his father. His father should at least let him die with honor. As if sensing his thoughts, his father frowns and shakes his head. Lucifer coughs, blood choking his pathway. Lucifer winces. The blade still impaling him seemed to make it worse. Like his lungs clenched around the blade and only deepened the wound. Lucifer let go of the handle of the blade, ready to collapse to his knees. However, his father wrapped an arm around him and held him upright.

"The deal must be fulfilled" Lucifer gasped.

"Our deal never registered to you until just now," his father dismisses. Lucifer grit his teeth. He's never broke a deal.

"Nor have you. I merely showed you that she escaped. As a warning. Nothing else." His father informs. Lucifer swallows, he hated feeling this weak.

" She's still my responsibility. She belongs to Hell, which you put me in charge of" Lucifer points out bitterly. His father hums.

" A mistake, I should think, that needs to be rectified." His father shifts him and forces him to sit in his previous seat...Lucifer blinks. He's sitting on his father's throne. He feels himself move to bolt out of the forbidden seat. But his father chuckles at him and forces him to stay by putting a hand in his shoulder.

"Relax, it is but temporary"

Lucifer looks warily at the throne before looking to his father.

"I think...you're fulfilling a prophecy of some sort...you've a shitty sense of humor" Lucifer says as plainly as he could. His father laughs heartily.

"None but you dare speak to me as such. Not in protest nor in this sense of humor. This is why no one has taken your domains. They belong only to one. But for now, I must deal with this rebellion. The one started so long ago. I am truly sorry for not knowing before...for taking my own wrath upon _my_ _son_. It is time to punish the one true Satan" God declared. Lucifer tenses, waiting to be struck down but the blow did not come. Instead, his father placed his forehead to his own and a light engulfed them and then Lucifer knew no more. 

Once Lucifer sagged back into his throne, healed and restored to his former glory, God turns. His other sons and daughters held his former wife at bay.

"I have made a grave mistake" God admits. It was of such degree that he could never forgive himself of. His son, his loyal, obedient, son that only spoke his mind had been manipulated by his own mother. His powers and mind steadily sealed away or stolen from him in small amounts that he nor himself never knew. Well, he supposed it did at one point. For his son sealed away part of himself after he did, so he wouldn't have to deal with it. His son, his favored son, abandoned to Hell, surrounded by nothing but the worse of existence and he had never turned to him for even an ear to listen. God had felt betrayed and just in his sentence...until he figured out what had happened. He'd started to look into it when his son refused to return to hell because of a mortal. It wasn't even love at first sight. Bit by bit he started to see pieces of his former son return because of the human. That was why he made that deal with his son, as a reward. And now, after figuring it all out, God felt a fury he'd only felt once before. He could only be thankful that Ashera could not light Azrael's misplaced blade, or his son would have been lost to even him forever. God held the blade that at been used against him. It lit with ease.

"What are you doing?" Ashera's calm voice asks. God motions for those holding her to release her. Michael, he notices, shifts closer to Samael, looking ready to intervene should he order it, but also looking to his brother worriedly. Another mistake that had been made. Michael and Samael had been close before, you'd hardly see one without the other.

"I have made a grave mistake." God announces.

"Oh, have you finally figured it out?" Ashera asks, nearly cackling with mirth.

"I have." Maybe it the way it had been said, but the mirth slipped from Ashera's face and her gaze shifted to the lit blade.

"Your favored son is dead!" Ashera announces. Disbelief rounds the throne room and heaven following. God looks to his son, knowing otherwise because he felt so, but he looking, he could see why Ashera would think so and why it would be believed. Healed and restored though he may be, he still needed to recover. He looked like death warmed over.

"It was you from the start, wasn't it? You told Samael that I refused him freewill. That he needed but to rebel and show that he was willing to stand for what he wanted. You, who whispered in his ear about power and greed?" God questions, his voice resounding the heavens.

"I was not wrong" Ashera quips.

"I did not deny him or any of my sons or daughter free will. I gave the humans free will, did I not?"

"He did not see it that way" Ashera sneers.

"NO! _You_ did not see it that way. Samael-"

"Rebelled!" Ashera snaps.

"Because you sealed him! You stole his power like a leech! You sealed him piece by piece until he obeyed your commands as if they were mine! You fed him lies and idea's! _Samael_ did not rebel, **you** **did**!" God roars. Ashera pales. She had not known he had truly knew all of what she had done.

"So you plan to cast me out the same way as you did your own son? Make me burn over and over again until I land in the lakes of Hell? Want me to take over ruling Hell for the rest of eternality?" Ashera mocks, though a sliver of fear escapes her. Burning as her son did was something Ashera would rather escape. She ignored the angry utterings of the rest of her children and focused on her ex. He held the blade of Azrael, lit, and he was walking towards her.

"What are you doing?" She demands to know.

"Fixing one mistake" God replies.

0.0

Lucifer woke reluctantly just in time to see his Father sealing a tear in existence. It took only a moment for him to hear and understand what his siblings were babbling about. His father had used Azrael's blade to tear a whole in the fabric of existence, forced his mother into and then sealed it. He shifted to sit upright only to groan. His muscles were sore. All eyes shifted to him, sitting on his father throne.

"Are you alright, Brother?" Michael's voice comes from his right. Lucifer nods his head automatically. Truthfully, he felt like his first year in, in Hell. Raw from burning, sore from constantly fighting the power-hungry Demons, and heavily emotional, having to still come to terms with his Fall. He felt calm though; mixed in with all that. His thoughts seemed to be more clear, more balanced. The prominent thing he noticed was feeling. He noticed it when his Father stepped in front of him and kneed to be eye level with him. That was wrong on so many levels. He felt tears escaping his eyes without his consent. The feeling had been overpowering. His father brought their foreheads together again, and this time his fathers hand gasped the back of his hand, holding him gently…like he used to when he was younger. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. It wasn't until he almost fell asleep again that his father drew back slightly. Lucifer grumbles slightly, letting his head shift to his father chest.

"What was that?" His father asks, slightly humored.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Lucifer asks, feeling weak-willed and exhausted. The humor left everyone. His words seeming to echo. Everyone now knew that Lucifer had been used by their mother against their Father, punished harshly, and had then still willingly came to sacrifice himself for their father. Before, many of them had been guilty of feel triumphant over their brother, as he was dragged, wings broken, and thrown from the Heavens to burn to Hell, now, seeing such similar defeat of will only seemed to cripple them.

God closes his eyes, holding his son tightly.

"Can you use Azrael's blade, Father? I don't want to return to Hell" Lucifer mutters calmly. His son was asking him to end his existence simply so he didn't have to return to Hell. For the first time, God let out a broken sob. Almost at once, Lucifer heard his siblings give similar sounds of sobbing and crying. It should have irritated him to hear such sniffing, but it only stirred his confusion. Why were they crying? Should they not be rejoicing? His father withdraws from his, his eyes alit with white fire, tears lacing said eyes, and Lucifer had never seen such grief upon someone before.

"Samael, My Light Bringer, I have made you whole once more. Upon you, you bare my mark. No harm shall come for you. Not by Demon blood or by any in and of my creations. Forever shall you hold such claim." God announces. Lucifer tilts his head in confusion.

"You can't possibly mean- You made me Satan! You're not supposed to go placing marks of protection of your enemy!" Lucifer snaps. God was not one to flinch, but he did, his mistakes would not be fixed overnight.

"We have much to discuss, my son, but for now you need to rest" God commands. Lucifer looked like he was going to object, but before he could, his father touches his forehead with his hand. Lucifer falls forward, into his fathers chest. God easily picks up his son, still plated in armor.

"Where will you take him?" Michael questions.

"To his rooms" God replies. A path was cleared for God to walk.

"Will he stay?" Raphael- a 32 year looking, browned skinned man with braided long hair and hazel eyes- asks, coming to walk alongside his father, Michael, and redeemed brother.

"No, he will return to the human woman" God replies, knowingly. Raphael and Michael frown in unison, wanting to send time with their brother once more.

"But surely he'd want to stay?" Gabriel- A 25 year looking, curly sandy blond hair man with green eyes, asks, literally bouncing up to them. God frowns, sadness overwhelming him.

"Perhaps one day"

Michael watches his father lay their brother down in his old rooms. He had been down to his brothers club a few times in secret. His rooms were very much identical. His brother had good taste, at least.

"Father," Michael starts when he got an idea.

0.0

"Wait, you really expect me to believe that you went to heaven to stop your mother from starting a war and from killing you father? The same father you've talked about since I've known you but now don't actually hate _and_ have apparently saved by being stabbed with a blade that should have _killed_ you but your father saved you and 'made you whole again'; after you've been missing for 7 days, you turn up with three brother that are apparently moving in with you?" Chloe Decker asks her Partner. Lucifer nodded after going over everything she said.

"Yes, exactly" he replies. Chloe took a deep breath before shaking her head.

"Lucifer, if you didn't want to tell me where you've been, you could have just told me that," Chloe sighs.

"_Detective_, I am telling you the truth!" Lucifer grumbles at her disbelief.

"Whatever, Lucifer, just tell me when you plan on skiving off. We're partners! Speaking of, we have a case. Did you want to get back to work or do you have plans with your brothers?" Chloe asks. Lucifer perks up.

"A case, Detective?" Lucifer asks. Chloe almost smiled at Lucifer perking up like a cat. She tried to ignore the three men varying in age, peeking around the hallway that led to Lucifer's spare bedrooms. Lucifer had literally growled at one of them when they went to introduce themselves to her. All she got were their names; Gabriel (The one Lucifer growled at), Michael (Who cheerfully shook her hand despite Lucifer's glower), and Raphael (who seemed content to humor Lucifer's warning and merely gave her a friendly smile. She thought they had been nice but Lucifer hadn't given her any time to make small chat with any of them, claiming they were dreadfully. If she were completely honest, Chloe wanted to talk to them to find out more about Lucifer.

"So, did you want to or not?" Chloe asks. Lucifer grins at her cheekily.

"But of course Detective, you know I like a good murder", Lucifer retorts. Chloe rolls her eyes, at least he hadn't changed.

"Try not to dazzle the witness this time" Chloe warns.

"That happened _once_, and I wasn't even talking to her" Lucifer responds.

"She was the only one there"

'No, you just weren't paying attention" Lucifer says.

"I have eyes, it was just the witness and me" Chloe says, misinterpreting what he said.

"Exactly, Detective" Lucifer says, softly. Chloe frowns. It took a solid ten seconds and a loud 'Oh!' coming from the hallway proceeded by a smacking noise and a 'Shut Up!' for Chloe to actually register what Lucifer was telling her. By that time, he was waiting for her by the elevator giving her a raised eyebrow. Probable wondering why she was still standing in the same spot.

"Lucifer" She nearly gasps his name. All those times he spoke with her in that soft voice, all the times he'd given her his complete attention despite her seeing how easily distracted he is, all those times he spoke in her defense…

"Detective?" Lucifer asks, suddenly worried as he watched her approach with watery eyes. Why was she about to cry?

"What wrong, Darling?" He asks, truly concerned for her. And that seemed to be the final straw that Chloe needed, she stood on her toes and just barely reached Lucifer's lower lip. Chloe was kissing her partner. All her doubts and fears fleeing her. And as Lucifer lowers his head, she kisses him fully. She'd fallen in love with the Devil and in return she got an Angel.

"BROTHER?!" Lucifer groans as a frantic looking Amenadiel barges in, ruining the moment with Chloe. Chloe smiles, giving him another peck before withdrawing to find out why Amenadiel looked like he just woke up late for school.

"Did you enjoy your beauty rest?" Lucifer asks after a moment of just eyeing his brother mirthfully. Truthfully, he'd wondered where his brother had disappeared to. After seeing him now, he could only assume that Maze found him. What she did with him while he slept, Lucifer didn't truly want to know.

"Hey, brother" Gabriel calls from the hallway. Amenadiel snaps his gaze over to the hallway to see three of his brothers staring at him.

"I'll leave you four to catch up. The Detective and I have a case to solve so" Lucifer says, stepping into the lift and pulling the Detective with him. Chloe raises an eyebrow when she saw Amenadiel gawking at the three other brothers.

"Why is he gawking?" Chloe asks after the door closes. Lucifer's scratches his jaw.

"Yes, well, four out of seven Archangels in one room would tend to do that to the best of Angels." Lucifer says.

"I thought Amenadiel was the oldest? Isn't he an Archangel?" Chloe asks. Lucifer snorted.

"Angels are sorted by rank, not age. Archangels are second only to our Father. We outrank everyone else besides him. Amenadiel is the strongest of the others but he is technically a tier class below us. Having four of the seven most powerful Archangels in one room can be a bit overwhelming and is typically something to be wary of. Before, the only time you'd see more than one of us at the same time would be if something major was happening. Before my Fall, the last time we were together was when we all had our hand in helping Father create this Universe." Lucifer explains. Chloe blinks her surprise.

"Wait, you helped create the universe?"

"Oh, Darling, I created the stars but," Lucifer grins at her, "none has ever shined so bright as you"

It was cheesy, Chloe admitted, but it still made her blush.

"Shut up!" She squeaks as the door open. Lucifer follows her, trying to make her blush darker. They went back and forth, unaware of a being observing them.

God sat back in his throne and let out a relieved sigh. His son would heal one day, and all would be right. When his son had mentioned a prophecy before, he had no idea that he was speaking the truth. God smiles fondly. He had to retire some time, didn't he? But for now, he would wait. He had time.


End file.
